Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {2} \\ {1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {-1} \\ {2} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{0} & {-2}-{2} & {2}-{-1} \\ {1}-{2} & {-2}-{3} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-5} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$